


scabiosa

by lokalisatir



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, slight minhyunbin, slight pacapo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokalisatir/pseuds/lokalisatir
Summary: Donghyun menulis. Ada hati yang menangis. Seseorang mati karena bunga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kisah donghyun diceritakan oleh orit. kisah jonghyun diceritakan oleh donghyun.  
> semoga tidak membingungkan.

**s c a b i o s a**

_by_ **_dkhyun_ **

 

[Jonghyun adalah tempat Minhyun kembali pulang.

Mau sejauh apapun Minhyun pergi, berlari ke pelukan orang lain; mulai dari Dongho hingga Hyunbin, ia akan selalu berakhir di pelukan Jonghyun. Dirinya selalu berharap demikian.

Sampai suatu hari, petal-petal berwarna putih berjatuhan dari mulutnya, keluar bersama batuk-batuk tak tertahankan di setiap tarikan napas.

Jonghyun harusnya tahu, Minhyun tak benar-benar serius menanggapi perasaannya.]

 

 

...

 

 

[2017/08/27. 20:21]

 **to:** dkhyun@xzmail.co.kr  
 **from:** imperfec@xzmail.co.kr  
 **subject:** scabiosa

Halo! Aku adalah penggemar tulisanmu :)

Baru-baru ini aku membaca karyamu yang berjudul _scabiosa_ _,_ dan aku sungguh menyukainya!

Tapi, ada yang membuatku penasaran... apakah kebetulan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata? Bagaimana kau menggambarkan ceritamu terasa realistis untukku. Kecuali bagian penyakit hanahaki. Terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi idemu sungguh brilian! 

Permasalahan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang lumayan rumit dan sekretif. Namun kau membawanya keluar dan memperlihatkannya lewat penyakit patah hati—apa namanya tadi, hanahaki bukan? Aku harap di dunia nyata tak pernah ada yang mengalaminya. Lumayan menyeramkan apabila benar-benar terjadi.

Di samping itu semua, aku sangat berterima kasih atas tulisanmu. Semoga kau terus berkarya ke depannya.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

- _imperfec_

 

 

**...**

 

 

[2017/08/28. 17:06]  
 **to:** imperfec@xzmail.co.kr  
 **from:** dkhyun@xzmail.co.kr  
 **subject:** re: scabiosa

Selamat sore, imperfec-ssi.

Terima kasih telah menyukai tulisanku. Aku bersyukur ada seseorang yang menyukainya. Hanahaki memang menyeramkan. Nyawamu bisa melayang hanya karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi, apakah kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? Ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengalaminya di dunia nyata.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyukai tulisanku. Kuharap harimu juga menyenangkan!

- _dkhyun_  
  
  
  
  



	2. donghyun

i.

 

Donghyun mengenal Youngmin ketika ia tampil di panggung kecil kafe.

Ia bernyanyi diiringi gitar akustik, melantunkan lagu-lagu ballad bertema romansa. Youngmin kala itu duduk sendiri di salah satu meja untuk dua orang. Jarak panggung dengan mejanya tak sampai empat meter.

Rasa penasaran menggugah Donghyun mencuri lirik. Tatapannya terpaku pada spot kosong di meja yang diduduki si rambut oranye. Dari sanalah Donghyun menyimpulkan kalau Youngmin sedang menunggu seseorang.

Di satu waktu, mata mereka saling bertemu.

Donghyun hampir terselip pada falseto. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke arah si laki-laki yang duduk sendiri menunggu seseorang.

Di pertengahan lagu ketiga, si rambut oranye bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri kasir, lantas berlalu di balik pintu, menyisakan kerincing lonceng saat pintu terbuka lalu menutup kembali.

Di pertemuannya yang kedua, Donghyun baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya ketika Youngmin menghampirinya sambil menawari senyum yang menyilaukan.

"Im Youngmin. Aku suka suaramu, bisakah aku mendengarnya mengucap namamu?"

 

 

...

 

 

ii.

 

  
Sudah lama rasanya ia tak menulis.

Tak ada waktu untuk memutar otak, mencari ide dan merangkai kata membentuk cerita. Hari-harinya begitu membosankan sampai hilang kemampuannya membuat prosa.

Pertemuan dengan Youngmin di tengah penampilan kecilnya menggelitik jari untuk mengetik pada jendela baru aplikasi _word._

Hari itu, Donghyun menemukan _muse_ -nya.

Dalam beberapa jam, satu cerita pendek lahir, mengisahkan seorang pria yang menunggu di tengah kafe dan merenung.

[ _Ia_ _berpangku_ _tangan_ _._ _Jemarinya_ _kurus_ _dan_ _panjang_ _._ _Tak_ _ada yang_ _dilakukannya_ _kecuali_ _memandang_ _pintu_ _keluar_ _masuk_ _kafe_ _dan_ _kursi_ _tak_ _berpenghuni_ _dalam_ _meja_ _yang_ _ia_ _duduki_ _._

 _Wajahnya_ _tak_ _menyimpan_ _ekspresi_ _. Di_ _tengah_ _riuh_ _pengunjung_ _dan_ _alunan_ _musik_ _yang_ _berpacu_ _pelan_ _,_ _ia_ _seolah_ _menajamkan_ _seluruh_ _indera_ _pendengarnya_ _pada_ _bel yang_ _menari_ _bila_ _pintu_ _kafe_ _terbuka_.]

Ketika ia berkenalan dengan Youngmin beberapa hari setelahnya, Donghyun merasa ia menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Hampir setiap malam ia menulis. Ide mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung.

Seluruhnya berpusat pada Im Youngmin.

 

 

...

 

 

iii.

 

Youngmin tersenyum setiap hari, mengenalkannya pada pribadi optimis, jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Donghyun dan lagu-lagunya yang terkadang miris mengiris hati.

"Aku membuat lagu baru."

Mereka ada di kafe yang sama. Youngmin duduk di tempat yang serupa, dengan Donghyun mengisi spot kosong dan pembicaraan mengalir menyenangkan.

Youngmin suka mendengarkan bagaimana Donghyun menyanyi; mengingatkannya pada seseorang, katanya.

Donghyun tak ingin tahu siapa. Mengenai spot kosong yang berkali-kali bertandang ke kepala menjadi alasan untuknya tak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh.

Seruput terakhir dalam gelas tinggi berisi jus mangga menimbulkan suara berisik. Donghyun tak sadar fokus pada bibir Youngmin yang menghitam.

"Apa kau merokok?"

"Kau tahu?" ucapnya, seolah kaget, kemudian kembali mengembang kelom. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana lagu baru yang kaubuat?"

Donghyun tertawa. "Aku hanya menebak."

("Dan tebakanmu mendapatkan skor seratus!")

"Kau ingin mendengarkan demonya? Aku menyimpannya di dalam ponsel."

 

 

...

 

 

iv.

 

Ketika waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan jauh lebih banyak, opsi lain setelah kafe melebar pada ruang-ruang privat. Minggu lalu, Donghyun mengajak Youngmin datang ke sepetak ruangan tempat ia tinggal.

Mereka menonton film sampai larut, berakhir dengan Youngmin menginap di tempatnya. Ada banyak rokok yang dicucuh Youngmin menjelang malam bersama batuk-batuk yang tak bisa dihindari.

Donghyun sempat mengeluh tentangnya yang mendadak menjadi perokok pasif, mengundang Youngmin menyodorkan batangan nikotin padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghyun merokok. Rasanya aneh, asap melingkupi paru dan ia tak mampu menahan batuk keluar sejak hisapan kedua.

Youngmin tertawa terbahak. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks, berbeda sekali saat ia mengkonsumsi asap putih hasil membakar tembakau dalam senyap di balkon rumah Donghyun.

Malam semakin tinggi. Donghyun menghentikan film yang diputar lewat dvd, lantas menggelar kasur lipat di tengah ruangan, membiarkan mereka berbagi tempat berdua untuk memejamkan mata.

Sepanjang tidurnya, batuk Youngmin tak berhenti.

Pagi hari Youngmin bangun lebih dulu. Ia membereskan puntung dalam pisin yang beralih fungsi menjadi asbak, membuangnya ke keranjang sampah di bawah wastafel. Tanpa mengambil kesempatan sarapan bersama, ia buru-buru pamit selepas Donghyun tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ada petal bunga yang tertinggal di atas kasur tempat Youngmin semalam tertidur. Warnanya merah muda seperti sakura, dengan merah menyala seperti mawar di garis pinggirnya.

Mirip darah.

 

 

...

 

 

v.

 

Donghyun tak bertanya walau penasaran.

Petal bunga serupa ia temukan lagi dalam keranjang sampah. Lebih banyak, mungkin memenuhi kepalan tangannya bila dikumpulkan semua. Ia tak tahu bunga jenis apa yang kelopaknya seperti itu. Namun semua curiga mengarah pada Youngmin.

Walau pikirannya melanglang buana sampai dunia surealis, Donghyun masih belum bisa menyimpulkan.

Ia kembali bertemu Youngmin di kafe setelah perbincangan terakhir mereka satu minggu yang lalu.

Rambutnya tak disisir rapi. Donghyun sampai menariknya ke ruang staff, meminta izin pada manager kafe terlebih dahulu setelah ia turun dari podium, menghibur pengunjung dengan lagu ballad bernada manis.

Donghyun memilih merapikan rambut Youngmin dengan jemarinya. Surainya lumayan berminyak dan warna rambutnya berubah kusam, tak cerah seperti biasa Donghyun menemukan rupa Youngmin sehari-hari.

"Terlalu banyak pikiran, Hyung?"

Youngmin terkekeh. Suaranya terdengar aneh, seperti seseorang yang terserang asma. "Ingin bermalam di tempatku hari ini?" tawar Youngmin, agak kepayahan, jelas abai pada pertanyaan Donghyun sebelumnya. Senyumnya yang seharusnya cerah seperti mentari terlihat hambar kali ini.

Donghyun menyamakan garis bibir di wajahnya dengan Youngmin. "Tentu. Aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, Youngmin-hyung."

 

 

...

 

 

vi.

 

Pada saat mereka berdua bertolak dari kafe, matahari sudah lebih dulu tenggelam sejak dua jam yang lalu. Awan bergerombol di atas langit, tak membiarkan bintang eksis di hamparan kanvas hitam. Lagipula, secerah apapun angkasa malam dengan taburan kerlip bintang dan sepotong bulan hampir penuh, masih kalah oleh cahaya lampu jalan dan cahaya gedung-gedung yang tingginya saling berkejaran menuju awang-awang.

Hanya cukup berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit, Donghyun telah dibawa ke depan pintu apartemen Youngmin. Tak disangka, jarak kafe dengan rumahnya begitu dekat. Jauh berbeda dengan flat Donghyun yang mesti ditempuh menggunakan bis, melewati empat halte dan kembali berjalan kaki lagi selama sepuluh menit.

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Youngmin yang kacau, kondisi apartemen dengan tiga pintu yang entah mengarah pada ruangan apa saja berada pada kondisi stabil. Donghyun pikir, setidaknya apartemen Youngmin akan sama berantakannya dengan pemiliknya. Atau mungkin ia belum mengintip pada tiga ruangan lain di balik pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Youngmin menyuruhnya duduk, sedangkan ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil dua kaleng cola dingin. Sofa panjang di hadapan teve menjadi pilihan Donghyun menyamankan diri.

Batuk Youngmin kembali terdengar, jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang satu minggu yang lalu. Seharian ini tak ada satu batang rokok pun yang keluar dari saku celana Youngmin. Entah memang ia tak memilikinya saat ini atau batuknya menyuruh Youngmin untuk berhenti.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter, Hyung?" tanya Donghyun setelah Youngmin menyerahkan kaleng cola, mengambil remote teve dan mencari channel layak tonton.

Youngmin terbatuk lagi, tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Donghyun. Ia berhenti menyeruput cola dan menyingkirkan kaleng di tangan ke atas meja di pinggir sofa. Tungkai kaki bergerak cepat kembali menuju dapur, disusul batuk lain yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Khawatir hinggap di relung hati. Donghyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Youngmin yang menumpu tubuh di atas wastafel penuh piring kotor. Matanya menyapu pemandangan petal merah muda bergradasi menuju merah pekat, tumpah di sekitar wastafel sampai lantai. Dahinya kusut menangkap beberapa kelopak terjepit di antara jemari yang berusaha meredam batuk di mulut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Youngmin.

Donghyun masih belum dapat mencerna segala fakta yang tersaji di depan matanya. Rantai belum sepenuhnya terhubung. Batuk dan kelopak bunga belum ia temukan korelasinya. Segalanya terlihat seperti kutukan.

Sungguh, abad dua puluh satu bukan lagi zamannya kekuatan magis. Namun segala pikiran Donghyun selalu terpaku menuju konklusi yang sama.

Ataukah ini adalah salah satu penyakit aneh yang belum ia ketahui ada karena eksistensinya yang mendekati nihil?

 

 

...

 

 

vii.

 

Setiap jam berlalu, Youngmin semakin kepayahan. Donghyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Niat semula menelepon rumah sakit diurungkan Youngmin yang tertawa tanpa suara.

"Sia-sia saja, Donghyun-ah; dokter tak bisa menyelamatkanku," ujarnya tersendat-sendat. Tangan merayap ke bagian dada dekat selangka, meremas kuat fabrik pakaian yang ia kenakan seolah itu bisa melancarkan pernapasannya. Di setiap batuknya selalu ada kelopak bunga yang gugur dari mulut. Donghyun meringis melihatnya. Wajah Youngmin banjir peluh.

Segala pemandangan di depannya terlihat begitu sureal.

"Maaf menggiringmu melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini."

Donghyun menggeleng. Wajahnya penuh tanya, namun mulut terkunci tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak mau mati seorang diri."

Bibir Youngmin kembali mengurva senyum. Hanya bertahan sebentar kala batuk kembali menyerang.

"Esok hari... mungkin aku tak bisa pernah bernapas lagi.

"Mereka menyarankanku untuk melakukan operasi," ucapnya, ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar bersandar pada kepala kasur. Donghyun membopongnya ke kamar setelah bertanya pintu mana yang Youngmin gunakan untuk tidur tiap malam. Lebih banyak kelopak bunga yang berserakan di atas ranjang. "Tapi--resikonya terlalu tinggi. Tak ada jaminan aku selamat. Akarnya te-terlanjur kuat tertanam, b-batangnya mendesak tenggorokan; makin membesar, semakin sulit aku bernapas. Efe--efeknya menjalar dengan cepat selama satu minggu terakhir--"

Tarikan napas terlihat menyakitkan. Batuk tak mudah dihentikan. Air minum tak lagi bisa menjadi pereda. Donghyun meraih tubuh Youngmin, memeluk badan ringkih itu dan kembali mengusap punggung Youngmin dengan lembut.

 

 

...

 

 

viii.

 

Peraduan yang diduga entah kapan berhasil dituju. Setiap detik begitu berharga. Youngmin tetap memaksa untuk bercerita, Donghyun beralih menjadi pendengar setia. Ia ingin sekali menelpon rumah sakit, memaksa Youngmin untuk melakukan pengobatan seterlambat apapun dokter bertindak. Namun yang lebih tua bersikukuh kalau ia lebih baik mati.

Memori Donghyun menyuruhnya mengingat momentum kedua mata mereka pertama kali bertemu dan sepotong cerita yang ia tulis setelahnya.

Hari itu Youngmin menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit yang serupa, Donghyun-ah; melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain sedangkan perasaanku tak berbalas."

Donghyun bertanya, siapa? Youngmin menunjuk foto-foto yang tertempel di atas meja belajar, menyebut namanya; _Sewoon_.

Selama ia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, baru pertama kali Donghyun mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Youngmin.

Ada dua lelaki dalam foto yang sama, satu yang berambut merah memiliki wajah seperti Youngmin. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, mengingatkan Donghyun pada Youngmin di awal perkenalan mereka. Lelaki satunya mengembang senyum yang lebih kalem. Donghyun pikir lelaki inilah yang dimaksud Youngmin; seseorang yang berhasil membuat figur inspirasi Donghyun dalam tiap karangannya menderita sampai begini rupa.

Sepercik amarah timbul, namun tak bertahan lama.

Donghyun bukan siapa-siapa untuk berhak mencampuri urusan hati Youngmin. Berpikir untuk melangkah lebih jauh pun percuma. Secara tak langsung Youngmin telah menolaknya.

Petal bunga keluar makin banyak. Napas Youngmin semakin berat. Satu permintaan dilayangkan dengan susah payah:

"Nyanyikan aku lagu untuk terakhir kali?"

Tak ada gitar yang mengiringi senandung pilu. Kelopak mata Youngmin memberat seiring  Donghyun bernyanyi. Beberapa kali ia berhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat, dada Youngmin yang naik turun pada satu titik akhirnya berhenti.

Nyawanya gugur seperti bunga di bulan Oktober.

 

 

...

 

 

ix.

 

Donghyun bertemu Sewoon ketika ia memberikan penghormatan terakhir di depan altar Youngmin.

Ia mengenal wajahnya, mengambil salah satu foto yang tertempel di dinding dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja. Di sela-sela waktu ia berusaha menguasai diri untuk menerima kalau figur inspirasinya telah meninggalkan dunia, Donghyun akan memandang wajah Youngmin dan Sewoon bergantian sepanjang waktu.

Ia membayangkan diri mengenal Youngmin jauh sebelum lelaki itu bertemu dengan Sewoon, memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat dan membuat Youngmin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan si rambut oranye, dan terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa apabila itu terjadi, sampai detik ini Youngmin masih akan terus bernapas dan tertawa bersamanya.

Ketika napas terakhir Youngmin berhembus, nyanyian Donghyun berhenti. Ia mencari ponsel milik Youngmin, menghubungi kontak keluarga yang bisa ia temukan sesegera mungkin. Pria tua mengangkat panggilan telepon pada dering kedua, mengucap halo dan bertanya kabar anak lelaki satu-satunya. Donghyun sempat ragu untuk membuka suara, takut membuat kecewa. Akan tetapi kenyataan mesti dihadapi dan ia menyampaikan kabar duka.

Ada amarah yang diteriakkan ke telinga Donghyun. Penjelasan tentangnya yang menghabiskan sisa waktu terakhir Youngmin seorang diri tanpa kehadiran keluarga menorehkan luka dan kecewa. Tak terbendung jerit pilu yang didengar Donghyun lewat telepon.

Donghyun membaringkan Youngmin sebelum tubuhnya berubah kaku, memunguti kelopak bunga satu per satu, mengantonginya dalam satu wadah, menyimpannya di dalam tas gitar yang ia bawa selepas penampilan kecil di kafe.

Ia tak akan membiarkan keluarga Youngmin melihatnya. Bunga yang tumbuh di alat pernapasan Youngmin cenderung mengada-ada bila diungkapkan sebagai alasan kematian putra mereka. Kali ini, cukup Donghyun saja yang tahu.

Sewoon adalah orang pertama yang ia sambangi untuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kematian Youngmin-hyung?"

Tanpa perkenalan, Donghyun langsung bertanya. Raut terkejut sempat tergambar di wajah Sewoon, akan tetapi menghilang dengan cepat setelah ia melihat kelom tipis terrefleksi pada muka Donghyun.

"Tuberkolosis? Youngmin terlalu banyak merokok."

"Nah, kupikir bukan." Pernyataan Donghyun mengundang rasa penasaran Sewoon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parunya, mendesak seluruh ruang pernapasannya, membuatnya mati perlahan.

"Aku pikir bunga itu tumbuh karena cintanya tak berbalas."

Sewoon bergeming.

"Kelopaknya cantik, berwarna merah muda. Sayang, ia ternoda oleh darah di garis pinggirnya. Apa kau ingin melihatnya, Sewoon-ssi?"  
  
  
  


Setelah ia pulang dari pemakaman Youngmin, Donghyun menyalakan laptop dan membuka aplikasi pengolah kata. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, menumpahkan cerita yang berlarian di kepala lewat untaian kalimat penuh hasrat.

Semua berporos pada Im Youngmin.

 


	3. jonghyun

01.

 

Sembari menyapu kuas di atas kanvas, kilas balik seruan dan teguran berlarian di kepala. Jonghyun menekan ujung kuas terlalu keras, membiarkan garis warna rimbun dedaunan pohon timbul tak rata. Puntung rokok di ujung bibir ia tarik dan banting ke tanah. Tepi sol sepatu menginjak-injak bara yang masih menyala penuh emosi.

Melukis di atas kanvas tak seperti mewarnai gambar di aplikasi digital. Ia tak bisa menghapus kesalahan seperti tombol _undo._ Seperti ia tak bisa menarik segala keputusan yang ia buat di masa lalu;

Memilih jurusan seni murni.  
Meninggalkan rumah, memutus hubungan keluarga.

("Memangnya kau bisa hidup dengan lukisan jelekmu itu?!")

Ponsel di saku celana Jonghyun bergetar. Menanggalkan palet dan kuas dari tangan, membiarkannya terbengkalai.

 **from** : Minhyun  
 _malam_ _ini_ _kau_ _sibuk_ _?_

Jonghyun mengeluarkan asap nikotin yang tersisa di paru-paru. Jarinya kemudian mengetik dengan cepat.

 **to** : Minhyun  
tidak

 _bolehkah_ _aku_ _datang_ _ke_ _tempatmu_ _?_

kapanpun kau mau

Jonghyun memilih untuk tak melanjutkan lukisannya hari itu.

 

 

...

 

 

02.

 

Minhyun paling suka melinting rokok.

Ia selalu membawa sejumput tembakau kering, wanginya khas dan menjadi wangi tubuh Minhyun tiap Jonghyun menjamah kulitnya, menghirup aromanya lewat ceruk dan celah bagian tubuh. Tembakaunya tak akan pernah lengkap tanpa pahpir tipis kekuningan, yang apabila dijilat salah satu sisinya terasa manis di lidah.

Jonghyun suka memerhatikan jari panjang dan terampil Minhyun menata serabut tembakau. Menggulungnya seolah yang dilakulannya adalah seni seperti Jonghyun memetakan tubuh Minhyun lewat sketsa-sketsa yang digambarnya saat jeda.

Pagutan tak pernah lupa. Bibir Minhyun nyaris berdarah, bengkak dan seksi dan Jonghyun suka bagaimana kurva terbentuk lewat belahan bibirnya. Dan kurva-kurva lain, elok bergelinjang dengan deru napas tersendat-sendat, raut kusut dan pupil mendesak seluruh ruang warna yang tersisa.

Seluruhnya kabur dalam erangan, membentuk irama bersama grasak-grusuk sprei kasur dan decitan kusen ranjang.

"Kau punya korek?"

Minhyun selesai melinting, menyelipkan di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Rambut selegam arang lepek di bagian poni, menempel pada dahi.

"Di atas meja kopi," balas Jonghyun. Minhyun beranjak dari sisi ranjang, tak acuh dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang. Noda kemerahan bekas cupang bertebaran seperti remah-remah.

Minhyun seolah bangga. Berjalan tegap menghampiri meja kopi, bak seorang model yang menjadi objek galaunya malam ini.

Hyunbin. Hyunbin--

Tak sekali ia menangkap dua suku kata bermakna nama manusia keluar lewat mulut Minhyun yang terkadang berbisa.

Jonghyun selalu menulikan telinga tiap mereka bercinta,

ataukah kegiatan mereka pantas disebut demikian?  
  
  
  


Pada suatu fase, cerita miris berubah erotis, sejalan dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu yang lelah dibendung. Dam logika retak, bocor, awalnya kecil kemudian membesar dan membesar dan hancur membuat bandang.

 

 

...

 

 

03.

 

Jonghyun bertemu dengan Hyunbin.

Sebagaimana seharusnya seorang model, tingginya menjulang. Kerlip jahil di ujung mata, segaris lengkung bermain di sudut bibir. Mungkin saja Minhyun jatuh karena ini.

Tak pernah ada alasan berdasar mengapa ia mencintai Minhyun. Semua terjadi begitu saja berbarengan dengan malam dan bir murah yang mereka habiskan bersama. Minhyun selalu yang pertama tersungkur, toleransi alkoholnya begitu menyedihkan.

Jonghyun tak pernah capek menertawakan. Minhyun, di lain pihak, tak pernah berhenti mengajak minum bersama, berdalih apabila ia terus mencoba, suatu hari toleransinya dapat membaik. Menunggu saat-saat di mana ia menonton Jonghyun mabuk lebih dulu.

"Masih seratus tahun lagi," kelakarnya. Semburat merah muda tumpah di wajah Minhyun. Hyunbin ikut bergabung, diam dan tersenyum memerhatikan Minhyun yang sebentar lagi jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Alkohol hampir tak berpengaruh pada Hyunbin. Ia masih terlihat segar di mata Jonghyun sekalipun tiga kaleng tandas olehnya seorang diri. Dengan mudah ia membopong tubuh Minhyun, menggeretnya pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun seorang diri.

Masih terngiang-ngiang beberapa patah kata yang terucap dengan kalem sebelum ia bertolak pergi.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Minhyun-hyung."

Jonghyun menghabiskan bagiannya yang tersisa. Membanting kaleng ke tanah; mengumpat, memaki kepada entah siapa.

Hatinya remuk.

 

 

...

 

 

04.

 

Ia terbangun dini hari.

Dadanya sesak. Sulit sekali sekadar untuk menarik napas. Rasanya sakit, seperti ribuan jarum tumpah di paru-paru; menusuk, berkarat dan membusuk.

Minhyun di sebelahnya tertidur pulas. Tubuh miring ke arah tembok. Lelah semalaman menumpahkan kesal dan sesal. Jonghyun masih hapal ceracau dalam mabuknya Minhyun sebelum ia terlelap dibawa mimpi.

"Jonghyuni, kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu saja sih?

"Katanya dia suka padaku, tapi kenapa sehari-hari membuatku kesal setengah mati?

"Kalau bukan karena aku terlanjur cinta padanya, aku tak mau dipermainkan terus seperti ini."

Dan Jonghyun, jauh tak terucap membatin;

Kalau bukan karena aku terlanjur cinta padamu, tak akan mau aku membiarkan waktuku kau ambil hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, berleha-leha, mengisi seluruh buku sketsa dengan segala ekspresi dan lekuk tubuhmu.

Kalau bukan karena aku terlanjur cinta padamu--  
  
  


Jonghyun terbatuk.

Petal bunga berwarna putih gading jatuh dari mulutnya.

 

 

...

 

 

05.

 

Jonghyun pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang wanita yang mati karena memendam rasa.

Karena bunga tumbuh dalam parunya, mendesak, menutupi jalur pernapasan hingga sesak. Bulir petal bunga terekspos bersamaan dengan batuk kronis yang menjadi gejala.

Sepanjang subuh Jonghyun berusaha menahan batuk. Berkali-kali ia tersedak. Berkali-kali ia meneguk teh hangat. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Minhyun yang pulas tertidur.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Minhyun mengampiri Jonghyun yang melamun di ruang tengah. Cangkir teh di tangan tak bersisa isinya.

"Ada apa?"

Jonghyun batuk. Sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Efeknya lebih besar terasa ketika Minhyun berdekatan dengannya, mengirim getaran halus di dada saat ia melihat senyum di wajah yang tak mungkin hatinya Jonghyun miliki. Ia berhasil menyembunyikan petal bunga lain yang terjatuh dari mulut.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Jonghyun-ah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau harus menemui dokter."

Jonghyun tak ingin menemui dokter. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mereka.

Ia akan mati.

Atau--

Jonghyun terkekeh, kemudian kembali terbatuk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Mungkin aku harus berhenti merokok."

 

 

...

 

 

06.

 

Ia tahu mendatangi dokter tak ada gunanya. Namun tidak semudah itu Jonghyun menghindar dari rengek Minhyun.

Jonghyun terlanjur lemah.

Ia bersyukur masih bisa menolak ketika Minhyun bersikukuh mengantar Jonghyun ke rumah sakit.

"Tak perlu, Minyoonah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi--"

"Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Hyunbin hari ini? Tidak baik mengabaikannya terlalu lama."

"Jonghyun, tapi--"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kautahu kan kalau pintu rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu?

"Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di sini kalau kalian bertengkar lagi nanti."

Jonghyun mengulas senyum, meyakinkan Minhyun kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa," pinta Minhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk.

Walaupun begitu, sekalipun kabar yang akan diterima Jonghyun nantinya terdengar sungguh buruk, ia tak akan memberitahu.

Ia tak sanggup memberitahu.

Jonghyun tak tega.

Sebab biang segala penyakit yang kini dideritanya tak lain adalah karena Minhyun.

 

 

...

 

 

07.

 

Vonis dijatuhkan.

Jonghyun positif mengidap hanahaki byou.

Bunga tumbuh di trakea, akarnya mulai bergerak menerobos lubang paru, ingin memenuhi alveolus. Batangnya tak terlalu tinggi dan tebal, mahkotanya masih belum sepenuhnya mekar.

Baru fase awal, katanya. Belum terlalu parah, masih bisa ditangani bila Jonghyun menginginkannya.

Penyebabnya adalah cinta yang tak sampai, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rasa yang terpendam terlalu lama tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik.

Milik Jonghyun adalah scabiosa.

 

"Kita dapat melakukan operasi, mengangkat bunga yang tumbuh di saluran pernapasan Anda. Karena ini masih fase awal, saya menjamin keberhasilan operasi lebih dari delapan puluh persen.

"Akan tetapi, seperti operasi pengangkatan bunga pada umumnya, akan ada konsekuensi yang mesti Anda tanggung.

"Perasaan yang Anda pendam akan ikut terangkat dan mati. Setelah operasi selesai, Anda tak akan merasakan perasaan apapun lagi terhadap orang yang Anda cintai saat ini."

Dokter memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk memutuskan. Menulis resep obat untuk menghambat laju pertumbuhan bunga dan mereda batuk yang menyiksa.

"Saya harap, keputusan apapun yang akan Anda ambil, tolong pikirkan dengan baik."

 

 

 

...

 

 

08.

 

Jonghyun tak tahu seperti apa bentuk scabiosa.

Namanya terdengar asing. Tidak seperti mawar atau melati atau anggrek. Dia bukan pecinta bunga, dia punya fokus lain untuk dicinta ketimbang menghabiskan waktu menghapal nama bunga. Warna dan alat gambar jauh lebih penting untuk hidupnya.

(Dan Minhyun, jangan sampai kaulupa.)

Ia berseluncur dalam jendela browser. Mesin pencari menampilkan konten dan bunga berwarna ungu. Miliknya berwarna putih.

Seputih kanvas yang belum ditumpah banyak cat berbagai kroma.

Jonghyun mengulik beberapa halaman, mencari tahu informasi terkait scabiosa. Ada yang menggelitik hatinya kala menemukan arti dibalik bunga yang katanya dapat mengobati:

_Unfortunate love._

Cinta yang malang.

Ia kembali batuk. Kali ini petal putih ternoda warna merah.

Ah. Darah.

Obat pereda yang diresepkan dokter padanya beberapa hari yang lalu tak ada guna. Wajah Minhyun yang melesat dalam kepala, hinggap tanpa mau pergi, menjadi pelatuk ampuh, mengundang lebih banyak sesi batuk-batuk datang dan menyiksa waktu yang Jonghyun habiskan seorang diri.

Minhyun tak menghubunginya sampai lima hari. Terakhir mereka berhubungan, adalah ketika Minhyun bertanya tentang hasil kunjungan Jonghyun ke rumah sakit.

Jonghyun tentu saja berbohong, membalas kalau ia baik-baik saja dan penyakitnya bukan sesuatu yang mesti dipikirkan hingga membuat risau. Mana tega ia memberitahu Minhyun perihal batuk yang memproduksi kelopak bunga akibat cintanya yang tak terbalas. Keesokan harinya, sekantong buah ditinggalkan di depan pintu apartemennya. Ada pesan dalam potongan kertas kecil yang sengaja diselipkan di dalam kantong.

_Cepat sembuh, Jonghyunah._   
_\--Minhyun._

Di hari keenam, hujan turun begitu deras. Petir mengamuk menyusul kilat yang datang terlebih dahulu. Batuk Jonghyun semakin menyiksa. Teh hangat dengan madu tak meninggalkan efek pereda.

Kuas lukis berserakan di lantai yang dilapisi koran, bersama kelopak bunga yang tak ada niat untuk disembunyikan. Bau terpentin dan cat minyak kuat menggelegak memenuhi studio dalam apartemen Jonghyun.

Dalam kanvas, tergambar figur wajah dan bertangkai bunga scabiosa memenuhi mulut yang terbuka lebar. Warnanya putih bergradasi merah.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan jeda singkat. Jonghyun terpaksa melepas palet dan menyingkirkan kuas yang dipegang tangan. Ia menutup pintu studio, menahan batuk yang hendak keluar dan berjalan terburu menuju pintu keluar.

Hwang Minhyun berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya dengan wajah basah hasil guyuran hujan. Matanya memerah.

Jonghyun pikir Minhyun habis menangis.

 

 

 

...

 

 

09.

 

Bibir saling bertabrakan. Dingin membiru bertemu panas, meledak. Lenguh lolos. Desakan batuk menarik Jonghyun untuk menjauh dari wajah Minhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. Wajahnya kembali maju, tak mendarat di tempat sama. Ia mengincar rahang. Gigi menabrak garis tulang tegas Minhyun.

"Tolong--jangan meninggalkan bekas--"

Jonghyun tak ingin menurut. Sesekali ia ingin berlaku egois. Tubuh Minhyun dibanting ke permukaan kasur.

"Jong--"

Ia membekap mulut Minhyun dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak berani mencium kembali tepat di bibir. Kelopak bunga yang sewaktu-waktu dapat lolos keluar hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

Jonghyun ingin menikmati semuanya untuk terakhir kali.

Kancing-kancing baju lepas dari lubangnya dengan mulus, mengekspos kulit halus dengan bercak merah yang memudar. Marah mengisi dada. Jonghyun beringas menggigit mengganti bekas dengan tanda baru.

Erang dan rintih memenuhi kamar. Nama lelaki lain terucap seperti jampi tanpa sadar. Jonghyun bermain kasar. Batuk sempat membuat ia berhenti sesaat berkali-kali. Petal putih kemerahan yang berserakan di atas seprai dengan lihai ia kumpulkan dan sembunyikan. Lawan main memejam mata, khidmat menikmati geli dan sakit yang menyerang titik sensitif tubuh bertubi-tubi.

Dorongan nafsu memuncak di ujung tertinggi dan meledak seperti geyser. Jonghyun beringsut menjauh setelahnya, meninggalkan Minhyun terbaring lemas dan dada naik turun mengatur napas.

 

 

 

"Maaf, Minyooni."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mari kita berhenti."

"Apa maksudmu?" Air muka Minhyun keruh. Mata memandang Jonghyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini.

"Rasanya terlalu sakit.

"Melihatmu menangis karena Hyunbin... tidakkah seharusnya kau menyalahkanku?"

"Aku tak mengerti."

Jonghyun melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Petal bunga yang dikumpulkan tersembunyi dibalik tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kalian bertengkar karena kedekatanku denganmu, bukan?

"Wajar bila Hyunbin cemburu."

"Kim Jonghyun," Minhyun memanggil namanya cukup keras, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia tak berani membalikkan badan, sengaja membiarkan punggungnya yang dipandang Minhyun tajam. "Jangan asal bicara."

Jonghyun memilih untuk tak menggubris tuduhan Minhyun.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di ruang tengah? Badanmu masih terasa dingin. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkannya."

 

 

 

Jonghyun menyerahkan segelas coklat panas pada Minhyun yang keluar dari kamar. Miliknya adalah teh dengan aroma madu yang tercium kuat.

"Jong, kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang--"

"Hwang Minhyun."

Mulut Minhyun refleks mengatup.

"Setelah ini, tolong jangan lagi datang ke sini.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Hyunbin, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku."

Jonghyun ingin berhenti walau jauh dalam hati ia tak mau. Melihat Minhyun terlalu lama namun nama lain yang terpikir dalam kepala membuat dada serasa diremas kuat seperti cucian siap jemur.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan semua ini."

Coklat panas Minhyun tak sempat tersentuh.

 

 


	4. final

[Hyunbin bukan orang yang bodoh. Jonghyun terlalu senang menikmati waktunya merebut Minhyun yang dilingkup kabut risau karena kekasihnya. Ia lupa kalau seseorang dapat sadar dan berpikir seolah-olah ia tak tahu.

Dan Hyunbin, sekali lagi, ia bukan orang yang bodoh.

Ketika Hyunbin membawa pulang Minhyun di malam pertama mereka bertemu, ucapan terimakasihnya bukan sebuah ungkapan tulus dari hati. Ada percik cemburu di dalamnya, lewat garis mata yang memicing tajam dan senyum di wajah yang menghilang.

Segalanya makin terbukti ketika Minhyun mendatanginya dengan muka sembab, tak peduli tubuh basah terguyur hujan.

"Kami bertengkar lagi.

"Dia menyalahkanku karena membagi waktu untuk orang lain. Tapi apa dia tak sadar kalau waktunya lebih banyak dipakai untuk _orang lain_ ketimbang menghabiskannya denganku?"

Jonghyun mengamini. Pada dasarnya Hyunbin terlalu sibuk sampai Minhyun selalu kembali padanya kala merasa sepi.

Seperti Dongho sebelum Minhyun bersama dengan Hyunbin.

"Tolong jaga Minhyun untukku, Jonghyunah. Ia dekat denganmu bukan? Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya. Aku lelah," adalah yang diucap Dongho sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan dunia Minhyun dan berlari ke lain hati.

Sisi moralitas Jonghyun goyah sebentar. Ia tahu dirinya punya andil besar dalam putusnya hubungan Minhyun dengan Dongho. Namun naluri menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dan terus merentangkan tangan menunggu Minhyun kembali ke pelukan.

Semua kembali terulang dengan Hyunbin.

Dan bukan seperti Dongho yang memilih untuk menyerah, Hyunbin adalah penantang gigih. Ia tak membiarkan Minhyun lepas, menjeratnya dengan sempurna hingga dibuat tergila-gila.

Mungkin, kali ini Jonghyun-lah yang seharusnya menyerah.

Lukisan figur wajah dan scabiosa adalah manifestasi cintanya yang harus berakhir di ruang operasi. Kedatangan Minhyun dan sesi kasur mereka ia anggap sebagai kesempatan terakhir, sebelum rasa yang dipendam terangkat bersama bunga scabiosa dalam saluran pernapasannya.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Hyunbin, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan semua ini."

Minhyun meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kopi. "Mengapa?"

"Karena Hyunbin mencintaimu."

(Dan perasaannya bersambut. Tidak sepertiku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.)

"Jong," suara Minhyun bergetar. "Tapi aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Kau terlalu berharga, kau teman yang mengerti aku sepenuhnya--"

"Kalau aku melanjutkan ini, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan aku, Hwang Minhyun.

"Jadi, mari kita hentikan.

"Aku harap setelah ini kalian berdua tak akan pernah bertengkar lagi karena masalah _orang lain_."

Ketika Jonghyun bertemu dengan dokter yang menanganinya seminggu yang lalu, ia meminta waktu lagi untuk berpikir lebih lama.

Jonghyun memutus kontak dengan Minhyun, sengaja menonaktifkan segala koneksi yang dapat membuat Minhyun sewaktu-waktu menggapainya kembali. Ia pindah, menghilang dari dunia Minhyun seperti apa yang pernah Dongho lakukan.

Satu bulan kemudian, Jonghyun menyetujui seluruh persyaratan operasi pengangkatan bunga.

Hatinya kopong setelahnya.]

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Donghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tersedak. Pesan yang dikirim pemilik alamat e-mail [imperfec@xzmail.co.kr] terkesan terlalu menyanjung. Karyanya tak serealistis itu, dan ia tak pernah puas mau seperti apapun ending yang dimiliki cerita scabiosa. Akhir cerita yang ia posting hanya jauh lebih baik ketimbang milik Youngmin.

Menyoal hanahaki, ia hanya menambahkan beberapa detail dari apa yang ia ketahui lewat pengalaman yang ia rasakan mengobservasi Youngmin dalam waktu singkat. Kelopak bunga Youngmin telah layu dalam toples yang ia simpan di atas meja belajar, memandangnya tiap kali ia ingin mengingat Youngmin dan mengetik scabiosa. Toples lainnya berukuran sama menyimpan kelopak bunga yang terlihat jauh lebih segar, warnanya ungu.

Kini scabiosa telah selesai. Jonghyun jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang Youngmin. Keputusannya adalah apa yang Donghyun inginkan Youngmin pilih. Membiarkannya membuka lembaran baru yang benar-benar bersih tanpa noda mengganggu. Memberika  Donghyun kesempatan yang jauh lebih luas untuk mencintai Youngmin sebesar semesta.

Sebagai formalitas, Donghyun membalas pesan [imperfec@xzmail.co.kr], berterimakasih atas sanjungannya dan bermain-main dengan pernyataan tentang kasus hanahaki yang pernah diderita di dunia nyata.

Lengkung senyum membentuk mulutnya ketika pemberitahuan terkirim terpampang pada jendela browser. Disusul batuk, tenggorokannya akhir-akhir ini makin menyiksa.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
